


Brotherly love

by rabiddog



Series: DSMP [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anarchist Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Baby TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Brotherly Love, Fluff, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Blood, Non-Graphic Violence, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sort Of, Tommyinnit is a sweetheart, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Of course, when returning from his countless battles and bouts of anarchy, Technoblade is joyously greeted by his youngest brother.It's sweet, it really is. (Even to 'The Blade.')
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DSMP [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079465
Comments: 7
Kudos: 698
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Brotherly love

A glistening, bright blue sword struck through a snow-covered ground, the stark colour in obvious contrast to the unpigmented paleness of a powdery layer. The weapon was shimmering with hidden enchantments promising a never-ending sharpness and the burning of a thousand suns. It was a weapon known by many, feared by many, loved by one. 

Technoblade let out a heavy sigh as the blood-soaked weapon finally slipped from his calloused fingers, the coruscating sword hitting down, down, down with a whoosh and then a heavy groan as it sunk deep into the field of frozen rain. 

In some ways, it sort of signified the end of things. The supposed end of ‘The Blade’s’ savage reign of ceaseless terror. He could finally lay everything to rest, take a moment to breathe with his family, and brush away all of the vicious, murderous memories and flashbacks that had tried to follow him home from his wars. Hopefully, they would rapidly freeze up and turn into glacial frost structures that would just be mere ornaments left around. 

Hopefully, Technoblade would be allowed his peace. 

Though, of course, that didn’t mean he’d stay dormant forever. How could he, when there was so much that he still needed to accomplish. 

Sure, Technoblade was always going to put his family first before anyone or anything else – he wasn’t completely heartless, after all – but that didn’t mean he’d stop his iniquitous and wicked ways. 

The Blade was a man of legends; he was the killer of thousands and the one person who could bring darkness over all of the lands. Nobody could escape him, not even if they tried their damn hardest to get away from his grasping, deadly clutch. 

He was more than just a soldier with a sword, more than just a pig-hybrid with a dangerous hand. 

Everyone would come to fear his name. They’d watch as their towns and cities burnt down to a crisp, buildings and homes melting, melting, melting until the only thing left were solemn memories of happier times. One day, everyone would feel the pain that Technoblade had felt when his village had met a similar fate. 

Technoblade would reign victorious! He would- 

“T’chnob’wade!” 

The pink-haired man gave a small ‘oof’ as a racing bundle of blonde hair and mismatched socks barreled into his diamond plated chest, tiny hands gripping onto his somewhat torn and bloodened cloak with an unrelenting hold. 

For just a moment, confusion and anger filled Techno’s mind, plaguing it with the most merciless emotions known to man. Who dare touch him in such a way? Who dare run into him and almost knock him over? Were they looking for a damn death wish? Because that’s what they were going to get! - 

“M’ished you!” 

Oh. Oh... _Oh!_

“Tommy,” Techno breathed out, lowering himself down to kneel in the scarlet-tinted snow so he could properly wrap his arms around the tiny boy. “Tommy.” He repeated quietly, his face pressing into the child’s softened hair, and he breathed deeply. 

His little brother. Techno’s youngest sibling and arguably the sweetest of them all. 

Sure, Tommy could be an absolute little shit when he wanted to be. He would pick up on all of the little swears that Techno and Wilbur liked to frequently use (much to Phil’s chagrin), and he was very, very addicted to playing silly little pranks on the whole family, but he was still an angel. 

Sometimes, Tommy would wake Techno up in the middle of the night after having a night terror, staring up to the pig-hybrid with the widest of innocent blue eyes and the most hopeful of expressions on his chubby face, and Techno just couldn’t deny the warmth that spread through his previously glacial heart. 

“I missed you too, little man.” Technoblade hummed lightly, hooking his hands underneath Tommy’s armpits and swinging him up to rest on his hip. 

The tiny blonde squealed in delight, ever happy to be in his older brother’s arms once again. 

It’d been months since the two had seen each other, with Techno having set out on one of his ‘overnight’ missions a while back – around the start of June, perhaps. If his memory was still as good as it had been before he’d left, it should be about November now, only four months. (Sure, he’d missed Wilbur’s birthday, but his brother would be fine with it. Probably.) 

“What’re you doing all the way out here on your own, hm?” 

Tommy’s face scrunched slightly, his tiny hands morphing into fists as they clutched onto Techno’s heavy clothing. “I sh’aw you from th’ window.” 

Ah, of course, he had. 

“Mm, well I see then,” Techno snickered, “But that doesn’t mean you can come running out here by yourself, okay? Don’t think I can’t see the fact that you don’t have any shoes on either right now.” 

Tommy just stuck his tongue out, a rather appropriate response from a six-year-old. Maybe. 

“C’mon, bud.” Techno leaned down to grab at his sword, sliding it back into its sheath and straightening up (all while keeping a tight grip on his youngest brother). The last thing he wanted to do was to drop the poor boy into the cold, cold snow, not after he’d just gotten back. 

Perhaps they could have a snow fight together, later on, all of them together again... That would be nice. Techno sighed softly. 

He’d missed being around his family. Sure, he loved the anarchy and bloodshed that came with burning down multiple governments and terrible people, but his family was everything. He’d never betray them; he never really wanted to part from them permanently, honestly. 

“How about I tell you some stories about my time away when we get back inside? I’m sure dad can make us some hot milk, too.” 

Tommy gasped at that, bringing his face out from where he’d had it shoved into Technoblade’s neck. “Sth’ories?” He muttered excitedly, hope and enthusiasm glittering in his baby-blue eyes. 

“Yup. All of the best stories. I pinky promise.” 

The little blonde was beaming, and Techno’s heart was melting. 

God was Technoblade happy to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
